The present disclosure relates to a controller and a control method for an internal combustion engine applied to an internal combustion engine in which a throttle valve is provided in an intake passage.
Such a controller for an internal combustion engine calculates a throttle opening degree target value that is a target value of the opening degree of the throttle valve in accordance with a target torque of the internal combustion engine. Further, a controller has been known that calculates the operation amount of the throttle valve by feedback control using the difference between the throttle opening degree target value and the throttle opening degree that is the opening degree of the throttle valve. When the throttle valve is operated based on the operation amount calculated as above, the change of the intake air amount that is the amount of the intake air introduced to a combustion chamber via the intake passage may be delayed with respect to the change of the throttle opening degree target value.
A controller disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-7486 corrects a throttle opening degree target value calculated based on a target torque based on a compensation amount based on the delay in the change of the intake air amount that is assumed. Further, the controller calculates the operation amount of a throttle valve with use of the throttle opening degree target value after correction, and operates the throttle valve based on the operation amount.